


The Riddler And His Little Flightless Bird

by King_of_Kinks



Series: Nygmobblepot [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Dom Edward, Exposure, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Riddles, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Kinks/pseuds/King_of_Kinks
Summary: Edward Nygma told Oswald Cobblepot to meet him at the pier. What Oswald doesn't know is that Edward has a pleasant surprise for him.





	The Riddler And His Little Flightless Bird

Oswald waited for half an hour at the pier, staring into the water. Edward Nygma had sent him a message. They were supposed to meet here and talk. What the talk was about? Oswald didn't know. But he was happy to be able to talk to Ed. He always got fuzzy around him, a warm feeling in his chest and his belly whenever he laid his eyes on him or heard his voice. His name could even bring up his mood. Oswald looked deep into the water, past the surface, as if he tried to see the ground, all while lost in his thoughts about Edward Nygma. Just as he was about to check his watch again, he heard footsteps approaching. The Penguin assumed Ed would drive here, like he did, but this assumption was wrong. He gasped in surprise as he heard a voice behind him. "Mr. Penguin, I'm sorry for the late arrival. I had to deal with something." Oswald turned around and smiled up at Edward. "Don't worry Mr. Nygma! I wasn't waiting long." They both shook hands. "Can we continue our conversation in your car, Mr Penguin?" Of course he agreed and they both got into the car, Oswald on the drivers seat and Ed next to him.   
"What did you want to discuss with me, Mr. Nygma?" He turned his head to look at him, getting lost for a second in the brown eyes looking back at him. People used to say, brown eyes are boring, but when Oswald looked into Eds eyes, he had to disagree. Those eyes made him feel calm, even when he didn't know how. Edward seemed to hesitate for a second. "I have a riddle for you Mr. Penguin. Do you think you can solve it?" Oswald looked a bit confused. "I can try." was all he answered. He wasn't as good with riddles as Ed, that was for sure, but he had gotten a bit better at them since he met Edward Nygma.   
  
"It's useless for one, but absolute bliss to two. The small boy gets it for Free, the young man has to lie or work for it. The old man has to buy it. It's a baby's right, the lover's privilege, the hypocrite's mask. To the young girl's, faith; To the married woman, hope; What am I?" Edward looked at the Penguin in anticipation. Oswald didn't want to get that one wrong so he thought long and hard. He could feel Ed staring at him, which made him even more nervous. The Penguin smiled at Ed. "I don't.. I don't think I know the answer. I'm sorry Mr. Nygma. I'm not exactly the best with riddles. What is the answer?"   
  
Ed gestured for Oswald to come closer while he leaned over to him. Before Oswald could say anything he felt Ed's hand on the back of his head, pulling him forward and making their lips smack together with a quiet sound. Oswald immediately began to blush, his freckles more visible than ever. He didn't move a muscle, in fear that Edward would pull away and leave. And he did pull away, but he didn't leave. "I am a kiss", Edward said, breaking the silence. "What I don't - don't understand?.." Oswald regretted not giving in more into the kiss. "The answer to the riddle. A kiss." Oswald let out a chuckle. "O-Oh.. I get it now. I'm sorry I-" he got interrupted by yet another kiss from the Riddler, but this time Oswald relaxed and closed his eyes.   
He could feel Eds lips capture his own bottom lip, the way he licked over it, softly bit into and pulled at it. Oswald had never really kissed anyone, besides his mother. But always on the cheek. He desperately wanted to return the favor to Ed, because it felt wrong to just sit there and do nothing. He parted his lips but before he could do anything he felt Eds tongue slide into his mouth, playing with his own. It was at this point that Oswald decided thinking wouldn't help him here. So he stopped thinking and did what felt good. Oswald grabbed Eds shoulders, digging his fingers into the suit and letting arousal take over his actions. He was reassured by Edward pulling him closer, slowly letting his hand slide down the Penguins backside, over his ass to his leg, so he could pull the shorter man onto his lap. As soon as Oswald knew what Ed wanted to do, he helped him.  
  
The sweet kisses had turned into lustful ones, both of their breaths were hot, steamy, no words were needed anymore. The Riddler let his hand slide from Oswalds leg up his back and under his shirt, caressing the soft skin, lightly scratching over it but not leaving any scratches or marks. Oswald seemed to enjoy it, because he gasped a little and shivered in excitement. Ed broke the intense kiss to caress the penguins jaw and neck with his lips, leaving tiny marks over it. Oswald let out tiny whimpers and ever so soft moans. Never had he thought that somebody could make him feel so good. The Penguin shifted slightly, unable to hold still while all he was thinking about was that he needed more. By shifting he rubbed his crotch slightly against the Riddlers lower stomach and Edward could feel how aroused his little Penguin already was.  
  
Edward let his hands glide down to Oswald's hips, pushing up the shirt and the suit vest to reveal Oswald's belt which soon became undone. The button and zipper of the Penguins pants soon followed and Oswald lifted himself up a little so Ed could slide his pants down, exposing Oswald's legs legs and thighs. He was wearing tight white boxers which Edward pushed upwards so more of Oswald's thighs were exposed. Not only did Oswald have freckles on his face, he also had them all over his body. Some were a pale pink, some were more brown. Edward traced his hands down Oswald's legs to his knees, where the freckles stopped, back up to the inside of his thighs. The Penguin let out a shaky but hot breath. He was still shivering slightly but he was far from scared.   
He realized that this was what he wanted all this time and he loved it. Every single second of it. Since Edward got to leave marks all over his neck and his jaw, the Penguin decided to return the favor by doing the same. He started out slow and soft, almost innocent, before it got rougher. His lips sucking on Edwards skin, biting into it softly before letting it go and moving down to Eds shoulder.  
He only stopped when Ed slid his hands over Oswald's ass and squeezed it tightly. Oswald made a sound that was half a gasp, half a moan. This made him open his eyes and look at the Riddler. He spoke the first words after a long, lust filled silence. "Where else do you have freckles?" Edward demanded to know. When Oswald was about to speak, Ed placed a finger on his lips. "Don't speak. Show me." How could he resist such a request? Oswald took off his suit jacket, carelessly throwing it onto the drivers seat, then started to unbutton his vest. Another piece of clothing landed on the seat and once his shirt followed, the Penguin was sitting on the Riddlers lap only in his underwear. He didn't mind that Edward wasn't undressing himself. It was arousing him even more to feel so vulnerable. To be completely exposed, his chest bare and his pants down to his ankles. While Edward kissed over the freckles on Oswald's shoulders, he pulled at Eds tie, making it come loose, then taking it off. He opened the buttons to Edwards shirt, only to slide his hand in and let his fingertips ghost over the Riddlers chest which sent a shiver down his spine.   
  
And then Edward pulled down Oswald's underwear enough so his ass was exposed. With one hand he grabbed Oswald's jaw, making him open his mouth. Slowly sliding his thumb into the warm wet heat of Oswald's mouth. He didn't even need to say anything because Oswald already started licking over Eds thumb on his own, sucking on it. Ed pulled out his thumb only to slide two fingers into Oswald's mouth, making him do the same he just did to his thumb. Edward let out a hot, shaky breath. Seeing Oswald like that made his pants grow tighter and tighter. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer. While Oswald kept sucking and licking on Eds fingers, the Riddler grabbed his ass, softly at first, then squeezing it, watching Oswald gasp and and closing his eyes shut. He pulled the fingers out of Oswald's mouth, landing a spank on Oswald's ass cheeks. "Ah!" Oswald didn't expect to moan but he did it anyway. Another spank followed and Oswald moaned again, enjoying the burning sensation on his now rosy backside. Edward reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube that he brought with him for this exact occasion. He poured some of it on his fingers, slicking them up. "I need you to relax now" Edward demanded and Oswald nodded obediently. He trusted Ed. With his clean hand Edward grabbed the back of Oswald's head and forced him to lay his head down on the Riddlers shoulder. The Penguin relaxed at once, wrapping his arms around Ed, who let his fingers slide between the rosy cheeks and to Oswald's puckered opening, rubbing a good amount of lube around it, feeling Oswald's hot breath against his neck. Ed started pushing against the hole, feeling Oswald open up for him, ready to take his fingers in.   
  
The Penguin gasped loudly when Edward pushed one finger inside of him, moving it slowly, then deeper and faster. Oswald's gasping turned into low groaning and moaning, which became even louder when Ed pushed a second finger inside, knuckle deep. Once Oswald seemed to become used to the feeling Ed started scissoring his fingers, searching for Oswald's sweet spot. The way Oswald carelessly and shamelessly moaned, completely giving in to Ed made the Riddler swallow hard. But he still had enough willpower to hold himself back a bit longer. When Oswald moaned especially loud Ed knew he had found his little bird's sweet spot. He pulled his fingers out of Oswald and grabbed the lube again. The Riddler poured the rest of the tube on Oswald's hand, then he unbuttoned his own pants and freed his already hard and throbbing cock. The Penguin didn't hesitate to rub the lube all over Eds cock, making sure every inch was covered in the slick liquid. Ed groaned in pleasure, finally getting some relief as it was beginning to hurt. Edward pulled Oswald's underwear down completely, then picked him up by his thighs while sliding down the seat just enough so Oswald could sit on his dick without any complications. "I want you... now" Oswald whispered, his voice filled with lust and need and his eyes screaming for Ed to do it.   
  
The Riddler started to lower Oswald down onto his cock, pushing the tip in then slowly the rest until Oswald was fully sitting down again. The Penguin drilled his fingers into Eds shoulders, pain and pleasure both combined and the pulsating of Edwards length. Ed grabbed Oswald's hips roughly and lifted him up a little so he could thrust into him, slow at first, but when he heard his little bird chirping in pleasure he picked up his pace, thrusting quicker and harder. It didn't take long for the Penguin to start moving his hips too, rolling them along Eds rhythm and making sure the whole length would be shoved into him with every thrust. Oswald laid his head back and moaned and screamed out all the pleasure he was receiving, singing Ed a symphony of songs, telling him just how good he was feeling. Ed began stroking Oswald's dick, making sure his penguin would receive as much pleasure as possible, wishing he could hear Oswald making such cute sounds forever. Oswald could only last a few more moments before reaching his climax, pouring himself over Ed and singing his name with a long moan. Ed groaned as he felt Oswald tighten around him. He watched the Penguins face as he rode out his orgasm only to spill himself deep into his little birds ass, rocking his hips a few more times before stopping.   
  
Oswald collapsed against Ed, panting and gasping. The Riddler could feel the Penguins rapid heartbeat. Carefully he slipped out of him, grabbing the towel he brought along to clean himself and Oswald up. When he was done he pulled Oswald's pants up and just laid back, rubbing lightly over Oswald's back with one hand. It felt like an eternity how they both laid there, catching their breath, feelings each others heartbeat, feeling at peace. When the cold of the night started creeping up on them Edward helped Oswald put his clothes back on. None of them said those words. Those words that got used way too much and people not always mean it. But those two didn't need words. They could feel it in every inch of their body.   
  
They love each other.


End file.
